


A Tale of a Twisted Wasteland

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Panties, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As it turns out growing up in a vault did help you prepare for the wasteland. A steady aim, a good knowledge of medicine, and a burning sexual desire. Just perfect for a world come back from the brink.





	A Tale of a Twisted Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing through the Fallout 3 portion of ToTW and realized I wanted to keep a "journal" of my characters travels for pointless rp reasons. I'm also playing as a serial sex pervert because video games are fiction. I'm very tired and probably dropped the proper tense multiple times, sorry, I'll fix'em later.

Some would say you won the genetic lottery, the son of one of the most respected doctors in the vault; complete with enough brains to think a way out of every situation and with just enough charm to pull it off. Not to say you never got into any trouble, no one could call you a coward for refusing to throw a punch, you just had the good fortune to narrowly avoid getting caught. Most of the time anyway. Truthfully life in the Vault would have been much simpler for you if you hadn't picked up this single little habit. You could still remember your first step like it was yesterday.

Sometime before you got your own pipboy your father had asked for your help. A patient had missed their appointment to pick up their medication. You were to go straight there, drop it off, and then return immediately. Had it been for someone like the Overseer, you probably would have tried to talk your way out of it, but it was for Beatrice. You couldn't quite explain why but at that age something about her was ...intriguing? You dutifully made your way across the vault, operating more on pure muscle memory for navigation than actual thought, not as if you could get lost after all. 

You remember feeling nervous and then feeling odd as you had no reason to be nervous. You have been with your father plenty of times when he had done the same, so you had no reason to feel so skittish. You knock, a quick dull tap, but one that seems much louder than it should. You spend a few moments standing still, having to remind yourself to breathe. You knock again, a quick light succession that reverberates through the entire empty hall. A few still moments pass and on instinct you open the door and cross the threshold. 

As you hear the door locking back into place behind you, you look over a room. It looks just like every other entry room in every other room. You could just leave the medicine on the table and leave, but you remember a hushed conversation your father had once had with Jonas, speaking of Beatrice as if she wasn't quite.... You actually didn't know what they meant at the time but you felt inclined to step forward into the abode, moving towards the bedroom. You meant to knock before going in but before your mind could process the motion your body moved you right through. 

You're almost disappointed the room is empty as well. Its cleanliness is haphazard to say the least. Which is what you think until you spy a hamper in the far corner. Again you followed instinct and remove the cover. Sitting on top of the pile of dirty clothes is a single white pair of plain underwear. You remember the feeling of your throat tightening and your knuckles going white. You blink and with your free hand you bring the pair to your nose and sniff. You remember it being the most amazing scent. Suddenly, a door slams shut further down the hall and you come crashing back to reality. You look over the room again, to ensure you aren't seen and you pocket the underwear as deep and as hidden as you can. You keep a brisk pace back into the living room, tossing the medicine onto the table, walking out, and hurriedly jogging back towards your father.

Of course it'd be just your luck to come across Beatrice while rounding the last flight of stairs. On impulse you blurted out, “Hi mam, I dropped your medicine off at your room,” and kept right on going. You faintly remember hearing “Thank you my dear~!” as you hit the finale step. Throwing a single glance behind you, you catch the woman in full profile and for an instant you imagine her in nothing but the very panties you had in your pocket. Would she know? Even if she did, you knew right then that you had a problem. 

\---

Years after that faithful moment you could only smirk about how easy it had been. Just the helpful son saving folks a few minutes of their day by directly delivering their medication. Sure most times someone was home to accept the delivery, but it made all the times they weren't that much sweeter. The ritual was always the same, everything remained immaculate, you simply had to snoop just a bit for your prize and then leave to hide it away. You were honestly so surprised how easy it was the first time you got caught. You had the good fortune of already having your treasure when the owner walked in. Without missing a beat you smile and explain you thought you heard someone but it was just the radio, a line with a 100% success rate since. You expected some acknowledgment but the woman simply mumbled something about wanting you out and then fell over onto the bed. You made your escape and had managed to keep a low profile for quite some time. 

But as it was, it simply wasn't doing anything for you anymore. Sure you still felt the initial thrill but the comedown was far too quick and that was even with the number of deliveries dropping over the years. One evening while hunting radroaches for Jonas, you had a thought. Thanks to your dad and your own work around the office, you knew exactly who was fit and able and who were not so much. You also knew exactly who had a dire drinking problem both from gossip and medical opinion. You also knew just what drugs could help someone fall into a nice deep sleep for hours on end. Nailing a shot right between a radroach's eye you really think about Butches mom, Ellen.

You lean yourself against a wall, closing your eyes and simply listening to the low rumbling thum of the reactors and the soft echoing screech of a dying radroach in the distance. First you consider the woman; not a looker by any means, but on the few brief stints she cleaned herself up, she had a certain homey charm. Now was not one of the times. She was on the bottle constantly and everyone knew it, Butch especially. Speaking of, Butch would need to be out of the picture... Easy enough, after mandated classes he and his crew would lurk about between the gym and atrium acting tough until just before lights out. Vodka was her drink of choice, so that's what you would you need to get in the door. Masking the taste wouldn't be hard, nor the smell. Funny enough the liquor would be the hardest thing to get, dad outright refused liquor rations, Jonas too. You realize that to move forward you need at least a bottle, so no point dwelling further. You hunt down that radroach and finally put it out of its misery before heading back home to think.

As it was, old Mrs. Palmer had a slip on the stairs and needed to have her medication delivered. And as she certainly doesn't drink but still gets the odd liquor ration, it then turns out shes all to happy to give them away as an “early birthday gift for such a handsome young man,” all for spending a few extra minutes chatting for each delivery. And then just like that, its far to late and your far too deep in the vault for the hour. Tomorrow would be a baseball game, the first of the new season, so most of the Vault would be crowded in the gym, including Butch and his crew but certainly not including Ellen. They had after all banned alcohol at the games primarily to ostracize her. And if she wasn't somehow already sloshed when you got there, you're sure you can talk your way in. This is it. No going back. You pop open the first bottle and add your own mix, you follow suit with a second bottle just in case. You make sure bottles are properly sealed for the night and then quickly take whats left to the incinerator. Stanley was always so thoughtful to leave that door unlocked at night.

\---

Just as the first run is scored you find yourself knocking on the DeLoria's door. Hearing a muffled response and pretending to not understand it you walk in. Sure enough the lights are off and you spy no less than 2 open bottles on the table. “whhhhatttd you wannnt? Gettttt.” You swallow and step forward, pulling up a chair across from Ellen, tastefully slouching over the armrest. “I want to have a drink without my dad knowing, and I know you won't tell if you get a drink too.” You pull out the second bottle and with just enough force, slap it against the table. The sudden noise shakes her back up. Without waiting you pop open the bottle in your hand and hand it to her, “For the house.” You lean back, grabbing the other from the table while pretending to fiddle with the lid. You watch her take swig after swig after swig after swig. You hear her barely whisper something as she starts to nod off. You grab her bottle before it falls and carefully set it next to you own. For the time being you just sit their in the dark listening to her breathing get slower and slower until you call her name. No response. You call her name again, louder this time. No response, with a newfound eagerness you lean forward ontop of her, giving her a shake first, then another and another and... Shes totally out.

You move quickly, checking her doors lock once again and then bringing her into the bedroom. She had to sleep off a hangover, nothing surprising. Suddenly overwhelmed you force yourself to take a breath. Slowly. You rub your thumb against her lips, slowly back and forth. Then just like that you get a finger in her mouth. Her breath is warm and moist, her tongue pulsing, and her lips oh so lightly sucking on your finger. As you undue your own vault suit you slip in a second finger and slowly you move both fingers around, feeling her lips tense and ease around you. She must think its a bottle. 

You pull your fingers out against her meager resistance. You freeze when you hear a slight murmur, but she simply shuffles around on the bed. Finally you pull your suit off, giving your cock much needed breathing room. You feel a brief twinge of guilt before immediately thinking about how good that suction would feel on your cock. One last step forward and you've got your cock right over her face, close enough to feel the heat of her breath caress your underside. Give it a kiss You lightly press your cock to her lips and feel her try to suckle ever so gently. That was it. You finally pull yourself onto the bed proper, position your cock directly in front of her sleeping face. 

With one hand you force her jaw to lower, opening her mouth wide open for your violation, which you obliged. Inch by inch you slowly pushed yourself in, savoring the feeling of her lips sucking you deeper and deeper. Finally you feel your stomach pushing onto her nose. You wait a moment, savoring the feeling of having your cock completely encased in delightful moist warmth. Then bit by bit you pull out until just your head remains, then, faster this time, you push back in. In and Out, faster and faster. But just as you get a good rhythm going you feel yourself about to blow. With a curse you pull yourself all the way out, taking only a moment to appreciate how pitiful she looked, her face smeared with your precum, before plunging yourself in as deep as you could. As your balls smacked the woman's face you feel her throat tighten and constrict; the sensation is overwhelming and you feel your entire cock shake as you cum down her throat, her body thrashing against the obstruction. You wait until your balls are empty before pulling out, savoring the instinctual deep breath she gives as her airway clears. 

Still semi-flaccid you search around for a towel and spend a moment cleaning off the womans face. You consider doing the same for your cock, but a much better idea occurs to you. Instead you open up her own suit, all the way down to her underwear. The same generic white pair that started all this. Once again you sit atop the unconscious woman, this time facing her pussy. You slide your cock under the panties, finding to your surprise that her own slit was wet. What a slut. Gripping your cock inside the panties you roughly use the pair to both jerk and clean your cock. Not even worth fucking. 

What you cleaned yourself up to satisfaction, you did a double-check to make sure she was clean and no reason to question anything when she woke up. All this despite you leaving the clearly soiled panties on her as a final trophy of your conquest. This was a new day for you and you couldn't wait for what came next.

**Author's Note:**

> For any that care.
> 
> Trait: Trigger Discipline  
> Tag: Speech, Guns, Medicine  
> S:6 P:4 E:5 C:7 I:7 A:5 L:6


End file.
